School for Data and Virus
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: Four girls, two for Data, two for Virus. Izumi has waited for years to go along with Hikari, while Kouji and Kouichi only want to keep the friends they have recently made without going back to the past. But at the School for Data and Virus, relationships strain and dreams are shattered, because the fairytale princess isn't always the fairest of them all... Fem!Twins


_DD:_ I own nothing; not even Yamada Misa. That's from a book I was reading and I decided to use her because I couldn't think of anything else. Please don't sue or flame. Also, all of the chapter titles will be in every language I can think of… except English. Just thought you should know.

* * *

_I'm not bossy, I just have better ideas – Anonymous_

* * *

**School for Data and Virus  
Chapter One  
Kuondoka**

* * *

Yagami Hikari groaned as her cherry eyes blinked open to the sounds of birds chirping outside. Smiling widely, she immediately shot up and glanced at the calendar beside her; it was time.

_Her _time.

Just to be sure, she kicked off her plump, pink duvet, her pink, silken night dress flowing around her knees as she moved closer to the calendar.

Yup; it was time. Friday, thirteenth of June.

Giggling happily, Hikari skipped over to her wardrobe and rummaged through it before pulling out the outfit that she deemed perfect for the occasion; something beautiful, yet sophisticated, and of course in her favourite two colours.

The pink button up shirt quickly covered her chest, only for her to pull a cream sweater with sleeves that reached her elbows over it, the V-neck lustily low. Next, a pair of cream jeans slipped over her legs and finally, she pulled on a pair of pink tennis shoes and slid a pink hairclip in the shape of a flower into place in her mousey brown hair.

"I'm _definitely _going," she told herself confidently before running down the stairs of the house she shared with her older brother – Taichi. "I'm going to visit Izumi!"

"Just be back before dark!" he called in reply.

Smirking, Hikari left the house after grabbing a bag of homemade biscuits; she would get to the School for Data. She had to with all of the good deeds she'd been doing recently. She would go there if it killed her.

* * *

Orimoto Izumi had waited all of her life to be kidnapped. Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration. She had waited to be kidnapped since her mother had died when she was five – six years previously.

She loved her father – she really did. But she knew he was disappointed with her. He had always wanted a son.

And since his wife – Orimoto Dina – had died, he only had one option; re-marriage.

Izumi wasn't an idiot; she knew her father liked the single mother of Himi Yutaka and Himi Tomoki, but he needed her permission to go out with her. And whenever he asked, she would always change the subject, go outside or begin loudly chopping cucumbers.

But that was all about to end. Smiling, Izumi ran a brush through her long, blonde hair. She would be taken to the School for Data and her father would remarry and live a happy life with Himi Akiko and her two sons.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Izumi's smile grew as she skipped towards the door, pulling it open to reveal the face of her best friend, "It's time!"

"I know!" Hikari breathed dreamily before glancing at what Izumi was wearing. "Are you sure you want to wear that?"

"I need to make a good impression," Izumi shrugged as best she could. She was wearing a lavender, thigh-length kimono with a deep purple sash and similarly coloured butterfly designs. The sleeves were wide and had a deep purple hem while knee-length lavender socks with toed sandals complimented the look.

"True," Hikari pursed her lips slightly, "but you're not wearing any make-up with it…"

"I'll put it on later," the blonde promised her emerald eyes filled with excitement. "Now, are we going to see the twins or not?"

"Guess we'd better," Izumi sighed slightly before walking outside and closing the door behind her. The trek through the city of Shinjuku was – for the most part – silent as the two eleven year olds glanced around.

Children were sitting on doorsteps or leaning against walls, feverishly reading fairytales that they had held for the past four years. That was a usual sight, but that day it was almost as if they thought that – unless they read – they would be killed. Their knuckles were white and their bodies stiff as adults around them began nailing boards against windows.

"It's a pity," Hikari sniffed slightly as she saw one of the previously most beautiful girls in the town – Kato Juri – rubbing dirt onto her face, her hair choppily cut.

"I know," Izumi shook her head in confusion. "It's like they don't even want to go…"

As they progressed through the city, they watched adults bribe the naughtiest children to go to mass or ask the nicest to curse or kick their siblings. The bookshop – as per usual – was closed with a sign reading 'Please do not place tents right in front of the door'.

It hadn't always been like that. About fifty years previously, adults had been terrified of the thirteenth day of the month every four years because children would disappear… but they had no idea where they went.

First, they decided that it must have been another city so they stormed into the woods and – three days later – began laying siege to the city they came across… only to recognise it as their own a short while later.

Next, they began discussing the possibilities of aliens.

During this, the children had begun to recognise friends or neighbours in stories. Didn't the Little Mermaid look a lot like Takenouchi Sora, and Ursula like an extremely warped version of Yamada Misa?

But adults – being adults – just said 'that's nice', patted their children's heads and went back to talking about aliens.

But then the reappearances in fairytales became so common that even parents began to notice. They went to the bookshop owner who – when asked about the fairytales – said that between four and twelve new fairytales appeared on his doorstep every four years. He'd close the shop for a few days, copy them out and then sell them because 'where else do fairytales come from?'.

Then one year on the box of fairytales was a crest with two swans – one silver and one black – staring at each other over a ribbon reading 'School for Data and Virus'.

Since then, worried and angry parents boarded up houses and did everything they could to protect children in vain, for every four years, the thing they called the 'School Master' would take four people between the ages of eleven and twelve.

Sometimes it was two girls and two boys, sometimes all girls or all boys, and sometimes three of one gender and one of the other.

They were only ever seen again in fairytales.

Izumi bit her lip slightly, pausing for a brief moment before running after Hikari towards the graveyard. No adults were trying to protect whoever lived there; they were simply too weird or freaks.

Biting her lip again, Izumi looked up at their destination. The house was small and falling apart, the roof having several holes, the windows caked with grime. The homemade doormat read 'whatever you're selling, we don't want it' and the black-painted door was almost falling off its hinges. Next to a tree stump, a large wolfhound lay feigning sleep, one navy-coloured eye on the two girls.

Gulping slightly at the sight of Shi – the wolfhound – Hikari knocked on the door, "Kouji? Kouichi, are you home?"

"Who is it?" a voice grumbled as Hikari rolled her eyes.

"You know it's me and Izumi; we're the only ones who ever visit you. Do you want to open the door?"

"Not particularly," the same voice muttered.

"Can you open the door?"

"Suppose I could…"

"Would you open the door?"

"If the circumstances suited…"

"_Will_ you open the door?"

"No."

"Come on! Please?" Hikari pleaded.

"Hikari," Izumi tapped her on the shoulder. "Look at Shi…"

Unbeknownst to the duo, the dog – Shi – had crept towards them and was now only two metres away and he was growling at the girls, the fur around his neck rising.

"Guys, please," Hikari backed slowly up to the door. "Shi's growling at us!"

"_No._"

"We have biscuits," Izumi yelped slightly as Shi took a threatening step towards them. "Please!"

"… Real biscuits or the grainy ones?"

"Real!" Izumi promised, thanking the gods that Hikari had made the biscuits that time. "Chocolate and everything."

Just as Shi's haunches tensed and he was about to lunge, the door was yanked open and someone pulled both girls in, closing it quickly and causing Shi to crash into the wood.

"Kouichi…" Izumi smiled gratefully at said ravenette as Kouji glared at her sister lightly.

"Sorry," Kimura Kouichi apologised, blowing a strand of her pin-straight chin-length raven hair out of her cobalt eyes. "Kouji locked me in the bathroom."

"How did you get out?" Izumi frowned in confusion until Kouichi held up a small hairpin. "Oh…"

"Anyway, I believe there were promises of biscuits," the owner of the first voice – Kimura Kouji – raised a hopeful eyebrow as she pulled her lower back length raven hair into its usual ponytail, securing it with a blue-and-grey tiger striped bandana.

Shaking her head in amusement, Hikari handed Kouji the bag, watching as the ravenette happily pulled out a biscuit and took a bite, a blissful look on her face.

Due to the fact that people in town only recognised the twins as orphaned freaks, they would only sell them the essentials once a week, so the only time they got indulgences like chocolate were in Hikari's or Izumi's biscuits… which the duo never ate themselves in fear of putting on excess weight. The twins however had no problem with that.

"So what do you want?" Kouji mumbled.

"Just wanted to hang out with our favourite twins until we leave," Izumi smiled, twirling a lock of hair around one finger.

"Leave?" Kouichi's eyes widened. "You mean-?"

"Yup," Izumi held up a fist – which was clenched in determination. "You're looking at the next two fairytale princesses!"

"Yeah right," Kouji snorted, brushing crumbs off of her blue sports jacket. "If anyone goes to the School for Data, it'll be Kato Juri and Matsuda Takato."

"Juri cut off her hair before ripping all of her step-mother's clothes and Takato pushed at least twenty kids into the lake," Hikari narrowed her eyes. "I don't think they'll be going."

"They were bribed," Kouji shrugged as Kouichi shuffled her feet nervously. "And I bet you were bribed to be friends with us."

"No," Hikari shook her head rapidly. "We weren't bribed! We just wanted to-"

"Get into the School for Data," Kouichi finished as Hikari cut herself off. "So we _are _your 'good deeds'."

"You were at first," Izumi admitted, trying to smooth over Hikari's mistake, "but then we got to know your personalities and… and…"

"That's a load of bull," Kouji snorted angrily, turning her back on them, "and you know it."

"Aw, come on, Kouji," Izumi smiled slightly, appearing on one side of the ravenette. "You know we like you for you!"

"Screw you."

"Love you too, Kouji," Izumi smirked slightly. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with the School for Virus…"

"Whoa, who said we were going anywhere?" Kouji growled only to pause as Kouichi placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She means that we don't want to go anywhere, and what makes you so certain that we'd be evil?" Kouichi murmured, one eyebrow raised.

"Look at us and look at you," Hikari sighed. "You guys have boys' names, live in a graveyard with a dog that's intent on ripping our heads off and you only read fairytales that end with evil winning while we both have girls' names, live in Shinjuku with our family and love fairytales in general."

"So what?" Kouji growled. "We live up here because of what _they _did!" At the word 'they', she pointed to the city. "They mu-"

Before she could say anymore, Kouichi clapped a hand over her twin's mouth, her eyes hard.

Seeing that the visit was not going to end well if they stayed any longer, Izumi sighed, "If you guys ever want to talk, you know where we are."

They then exited the house, running out of the graveyard before Shi could catch them.

* * *

A dark, heavily hooded figure regarded the four orbs in front of him carefully. Four girls, two for Data and two for Virus… but who should go where?

A dark past and yet remaining friendly, optimistic and loyal? Definitely Data.

A similar past and placing a barrier around herself to keep others out… in order to protect them? Data.

Unwilling to let the past go and allow her guardian peace of mind? Virus.

Deceiving countless people and getting them to do whatever she wanted? Most certainly Virus.

The figure smirked slightly, parting the orbs so that two were in a dark area of the table that they were sitting on while the others were on the lighter side.

Four girls, two for Data and two for Virus. The decision had been made.

* * *

Kouji yawned slightly as she stared out of the window, watching torches flare to life in the city a good twenty metres away. No one came to the graveyard to protect them; they weren't important enough.

"Want some?" Kouji looked up to see her sister holding a warm cup of berry tea and some of Hikari's biscuits.

"Sure," Kouji smiled slightly and took the mug and a biscuit, legs crossed. For a moment, everything was right; it was a summer evening, so they weren't losing necessary heat through the cracks like they would in winter, it was quiet, and there was no one other than the two of them.

So of course, the universe had to take its anger out on them by ruining it.

"Hey, what's that?" Kouichi pointed to a tall, thin shadow that was quickly creeping through the graveyard in the direction of Shinjuku, more directly towards-

"Izumi and Hikari," Kouji mouthed before jumping up, the mug shattering on the floor as she bolted out of the house, shortly followed by Kouichi. "You go to Izumi's house; I've got Hikari!"

Kouichi nodded in agreement as the shadow split in two before following the one that veered to the left.

* * *

Izumi smiled gently as she sat delicately on the corner of her bed, her make-up applied, a bag of cosmetics and cucumbers beside her. On her eyelids was a deep purple colour surrounded by a lighter tone while clear, sparkly lip-gloss adorned her lips. On her nails was lavender nail polish with dark purple butterfly patterns and her cheeks had a small bit of blush. On her eyes were also mascara and white eyeliner.

As her door flew open, she smiled, seeing a tall figure standing there… with someone else in its grip – someone struggling fiercely.

"Kouichi?" she gaped, barely managing to snatch her bag as the figure took her as well. "What are you doing?"

"Nechte nás o samotě, vám parchante (1)!" she cursed in Czech at the figure, surprising Izumi.

"Kouichi," she said gently, taking the ravenette's hand as the shadow carried them out of Shinjuku and into the woods where loud crashing could be heard underneath. "This is what I want…"

For a moment, Kouichi continued to glare at the figure. Then, she blinked in surprise as its hold on her began to loosen and they flew over a golden gate with two swans facing each other reading 'School for Data and Virus: Trespassers will be Killed'.

* * *

Hikari – completely prepared with her make-up, outfit and bag of necessities – looked up and smiled as her door flew open only to reveal Kouji gasping for breath.

"What are you doing here?" Hikari asked calmly, smoothing her skirt.

"You… need to get out of here," the ravenette panted, grabbing Hikari's wrist. "Come on!"

"No way!" Hikari yelled in reply. "Kouji, I'm going to the School for Data!"

"No you're not!" Kouji snarled. "Quanto vos habere ideam ex tua visitatione expectamus? Tu tantum habemus! Relinquere non placet (2)!"

"Kouji; Japanese, please!" Hikari sighed, used to how the twins went into streams of conversation in other languages accidentally – they never did explain how they knew the languages though.

Before Kouji could translate, a tall figure loomed over her.

"Finally," Hikari sighed, standing up and shouldering her bag. "I thought you'd never get here."

Kouji on the other hand had a less than pleasant reaction and whipped around, attempting to kick the figure into the wall, but it simply grabbed her foot, stopping it.

Poking her forcefully in the stomach, it watched as she doubled over – winded – before grabbing her around the waist and Hikari by one arm.

During the flight through the woods, Kouji continued to struggle, dragging them down into the trees where branches and thorns ripped at Hikari.

"You're ruining everything!" Hikari yelled, hitting Kouji's arm with the back of her hand, but Kouji continued yelling in streams of foreign languages.

"Sinua rhoi nosotros nach unten sekarang (3)!" she kicked at the figure as its grip on them loosened slightly.

As they flew over the golden gates of the school, drawing level with Izumi and Kouichi, Hikari scowled at Kouji, "This is our destiny!"

"Per favore," Zoe murmured to Kouichi. "Se siete veramente i nostri amici, poi lasciare che questo accada (4)."

After a moment, Kouichi sighed and nodded in agreement, "Kouji, berhenti (5)."

"Što? Dali ste ludi (6: What? Are you insane?)?" she snarled in retaliation. "Than pentongkan _mi _(7)?!"

At that stage, the two towers of the school were visible, the one on the right being a light pink colour with golden swirls and vast gardens, a crystal-clear river leading up to it.

The one on the left however was black and grey in colour with swamps, burnt and blackened landscapes, and had a Stygian feel to it. That was the one that Kouji was pointing to.

"Níl, ach bhfuil _siad_ ag iarraidh a (8)," Kouichi narrowed her eyes slightly as Kouji growled. "Tie esam paveikuši daudz, par mums (9)."

"I don't care," Kouji snarled, abandoning their private, coded conversation. "This will only end badly for everyone!"

She then proceeded to bite the figure – causing it to glare at her before shaking its hand free and smacking her upside the head.

Enraged, both she and Kouichi began fighting while Izumi and Hikari calmly hung in his grip, occasionally ducking one of the misdirected attacks.

As they finally reached the gardens of Data, another golden gate came into view, Hikari smiled and took Kouji's hand, halting the ravenette's struggles, "This is our stop; I'll see you soon, Kou."

"Don't. Call. Me. Kou," she growled. Across from them, Izumi giggled childishly, her bag tight in her hand.

"Have fun in the School for Evil!" she cried happily as the figures' grip on two of the girls loosened… but a moment later, she cried out in horror.

For she was not the one to fall into the gardens of Data, and neither was Hikari.

It was Kouji and Kouichi.

The figure had dropped them in the wrong school.

* * *

**Glossary:**

1: Leave us alone, you son of a bitch!  
2: Do you have any idea how much we look forward to your visits? You're the only friends we have! You can't just leave us!  
3: Put us down now! (DD: I have no idea what languages I used in that sentence; there was a different one per word)  
4: Please... if you really are our friends, let this happen  
5: Kouji, stop  
6: What? Are you insane?  
7: You actually want to go _there_?!  
8: No, but _they_ do  
9: They've done a lot for us

* * *

_Izumi:_ NOOOOO!

_Hikari:_ WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!

_DD:_ Because it's _fun_!

_Kouichi:_ *wince* That… was a long fall…

_Kouji:_ Did you have to end the chapter _after _we fell?

_DD:_ Would you have preferred me to have kept it going with you in pain?

_Kouji:_ …good point…

_DD:_ Why thank you! *bows* And for those of you who didn't guess this was going to happen… how…?

_Hikari:_ WHY?! I'M PERFECT IN ADVENTURE!

_DD:_ Which is why I did it; I thought it'd be a twist! Now do the thing.

_Kouji:_ No.

_DD:_ Do it or I'll dock your pay!

_Izumi:_ *now calmed now* But you never pay us anyway

_DD:_ Huh… good point. Do it or I'll make your life a living hell.

_Kouji:_ Okay.

_DD:_ Do it or I'll make _Kouichi's _life a living hell!

_Kouichi:_ Why are you dragging me into this?

_Kouji:_ Okay; fine! I'll do it! *turns to audience* DD wants you guys to read 'The New Digidestined' by icypika and 'Legend of the Spirits' by ArrowHawk because they're both really good and she's helping out with them.

_DD:_ Yep! Now bye and please review or I'LL CUT OFF YOUR HAIR WHILE YOU SLEEP!

_Kouichi:_ No she won't

_DD:_ Well, I'll… GIVE IT A TERRIBLE TRIM!

_Izumi:_ No you won't

_DD:_ CUT IT TAI/RIKA STYLE DEPENDING ON GENDERS?

_Hikari:_ What for whom?

_DD:_ Tai for girls, Rika for boys

_Hikari:_ That she will do! Review to save your hair!

_DD:_ NO FLAMES OR THE SAME PUNISHMENT APPLIES! Oh, and I forgot to mention; the name of Kouji and Kouichi's dog - Shi - means death. Also, the reason Kouji's last name in this is Kimura is because-

_Advertisement:_ Read the next chapter of School for Virus and Data for the possible answer!


End file.
